Back from London
by Feisty-fox15
Summary: Massie Block is back from London and she is better than ever, but three years can really change things. She is ready to rule Westchester, but will she be accepted? With wannabes left and right trying to take her down and her friends not on speaking terms will Massie rise to the occasion or crumble faster than an LBR.


**I know that I have another story going right now, but I really like this one and it's less mature and more like the characters in the clique series. Also disclaimer I don't own anything.**

I am relaxing in the limo on the ride to home and am reminiscing of the good times I had in both London and Westchester. Just as Hermia had predicted I met James. Was he the love of my life, no but he was pretty close. We were the king and queen of KISS we practically owned the school. London was an easy feat with James a total London HART and me being the ah-mazing alpha I am we took it by storm. The only problem was in our relationship there wasn't a spark, there was no passion. He was pretty much a lapdog, no I don't want that. However, love isn't like all those cheesy movies make it out to be. I thought of all my previous relationships. With Landon we were so alike, so alike that it scared me and he just said whatever I said because he knew it would make me happy. Then Derrick is the exact opposite, he would oppose anything I did and would never agree with me. Would I take any of them back if I had the chance though? The answer to that is a big no; Massie Block doesn't do second chances.

So in three years I have changed a lot. I am still an alpha and rich, but I have become a better person. I have started to do charity work without being forced to do it and in fact I quite enjoy it, the smiles on the faces that I help is really comforting and makes my day. Also I began soccer, it was just all around me and I guess it was just fate for me to play but I still don't sweat that is gross. Along with soccer I am a cheerleader and a pretty good one at that. Not only have I made actual goals for myself rather than shopping I have developed a passion for singing and song writing I always wanted to be a singer but was super shy about it. Lastly, my grades have improved I actually study now.

"Miss Block we have arrived at your estate," Isaac said grinning. "It's so good to see you."

"Thank you Isaac and I bought you a gift from London," I handed him a bag with a new Rolex in it. Isaac's face brightened up times ten when I handed him the gift.

"Massie my oh my have you matured and become a beautiful, young lady." I tossed my head back and giggled because honestly Isaac has watched me grow up and do some horrible things along with some nice things. It's quite sad though to think that this is the one nice thing I have done for Isaac and I have known him since birth. Crawling up to the passenger seat I give him a quick hug and exit the car.

"She really has grown," whispered Isaac to himself.

I am not staying at my fabulous old home and I am not with my parents. Instead I am staying at the Lyons' home. Sure it is no five star hotel or palace but it is in Westchester. "WELCOME BACK MASSIE!" all the Lyons shouted when I enter through the door. Water proof my ass I can feel the mascara running down my face but I don't care I am at home.

"Massie I have missed you so much!" yelled Claire as she runs towards me and gives me a bone crushing bear hug.

""Woah there lion calm down," I whisper in her ear.

"Massie the love of my life has returned," Todd said while grabbing my hand to give it a kiss. I was extremely tempted to smack him, but I didn't care for now at least.

"Todd you have grown," I say.

"Enough for you to date me?" he asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not yet Todd patients," I said laughing. It is funny how in 30 seconds I managed to laugh more than I had laughed in the three years in England.

"Kuh-laire come on take me to your room so I can start to unpack."

"Ok princess." Claire said while rolling her eyes. "I did miss you calling me Kuh-laire though."

After we unpacked all 20 of my suitcases yes most of Claire's wardrobe had to be tossed out I jumped on my twin bed and laughed. Soon enough we were both in hysterics laughing. "So tell me about everyone and yes everyone don't skip anyone!" I shout.

"Well, Massie a lot has changed a lot has changed. Let's see first off Alicia she is an alpha but not for the pc." I opened my mouth to protest but Claire gave me a 'let me finish look', "She made her own clique which consists of her, Dylan, Derrick, Cam, Duh-livia, Kemp, and Dempsey."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "But what about you and Kristen." I ask softly afraid of the answer.

"Well she chose Cam and Dempsey because they are cooler and they dumped of us instead of the other way around. Anyway, Kristen is doing well she is still playing soccer and is still best in class, she and I hangout sometimes but she is always focused on college so she's kinda a loner." I need to contact Kristen next. "Also, Dylan has an on again off again relationship with Derrington currently they are off and she is more of a bitch. Ok and Derrick is his same butt wiggling self, but he wears jeans and has matured a little." Kemp is still a pervert and Olivia is still dumb. Josh is in social exile because he broke up with Alicia and Cam and I are done for good."

She started tearing up a bit, no I will not let Claire cry over spilled milk. "It's okay love you will meet an ever hawter guy who will fall head over heels for you doll." I said. Then she started to laugh really hard. "Um Claire what's with the random laughing?" I asked.

"I can't help it you have a slight English accent." She says I smiled and started laughing with her too. Oh have the times changed.

"Come on Claire let's walk to Kristin's house." I say.

"She's not big on surprises," Claire mumbles.

"Yeah, but she's a fan of good ones," I say winking at her.

"Well okay, but I think just you should go that way you two can catch up." She says.

"Fine then," I said giving her my famous half smile and I start walking out of the house. I was going to grab Bean to go with me, but then I remembered that Bean had passed away last week. Biting my lip to stop the tears I walked out of the house with my head up high confidently.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Shouted a blonde boy with caramel colored eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," I say while quietly say "arse"

"What's an arse?" he asked.

"Um nothing," I said quickly. He put his hand out to help me up and I quickly brush the dirt off myself and then I noticed that I had run into the infamous Derrick Harrington my first love.

"You look really familiar," he said quickly than took off jogging in the other direction.

Thank heavens he didn't remember me I think to myself and start to head off to Kristin's house. I rang the doorbell of Kristin's apartment and started jumping up and down with joy.

"Massie!" Kristin asked while hugging me.

"Yeah the one and only." I said.

"What are you doing in Westchester and why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"Well I am here in Westchester for senior year and I didn't call because I wanted it to be a surprise." I said.

"We have so much to talk about!" she yelled pulling me on to the couch of her house.

"Well I dominated K.I.S.S. had a few boyfriends and one serious relationship with the guy Hermia predicted. Met some really cool British people and started charity work and sports." I said all in one breath.

"Westchester hasn't been the same since you left." She said while biting her thumb nail. "No one has really been the same since you left, Massie you were the glue that held us all together," I could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I mean I got in a big fight with all of the girls from the pretty committee, me and Claire are barely on speaking terms now, and my relationship with Dylan and Alicia is dead. I'm sorry Mass but I have to go to soccer practice text me later?" she asked.

"Defiantly," I replied and walked out of her apartment.

I can't believe how much has changed what happened to the saying "The Pretty Committee forever"? I have to find someone who will tell me the whole story about what has happened. Who would I even chose? It can't be anyone from the pretty committee so it has to be one of the guys. Could I go to Derrick? No he is too immature and I don't really want to see him again today. I went through the list of boys and decided on the boy who is now dead socially, a boy who I hadn't really talked to but I knew he is insightful.

"Massie Block is that you?" he asked with his Yankees hat hiding his eyes.

"Yeah it's me." I said quietly.


End file.
